La demande en mariage
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait sa demande en mariage dans ce lieu et encore moins dans un moment pareil. Comme quoi, on pouvait s'y attendre à tout.


**La demande en mariage**

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul le récit est de moi._

Classement : rating K ( et T pour la fin...)

Genres : Romance- Amitié -Comique

Personnages principaux : Drew, Flora et Sacha. Contestshipping et AAML.

Résumé : Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ferait sa demande en mariage dans ce lieu et encore moins dans un moment pareil. Comme quoi, on pouvait s'y attendre à tout.

# # #

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Le jeune homme homme, souriant nerveusement de toutes ses dents, soupira devant son reflet, n'arrivant pas prendre tout le courage nécessaire pour faire sa demande de mariage à sa dulcinée. Il glissa sa main dans sa chevelure verte, fixant le miroir de son regard perçant avant de serrer sa mâchoire doucement, mécontent d'avoir autant de stress pour de simples mots.

Il se sentait ridicule à répéter cette réplique face à son miroir de sa chambre alors qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur d'affronter sa chérie pour une déclaration. Il grimaça explicitement, ce n'était pas une déclaration ordinaire. C'était une nouvelle étape à franchir avec sa chère et tendre et il espérait que cette dernière lui répondrait favorablement à sa demande de mariage. Pas qu'il n'avait imaginé le pire, non... En fait, si. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios catastrophiques et improbables pour que cette demande de mariage tombe à l'eau ou pour que la réponse de sa petite amie soit négative. Il en avait même fait parfois des cauchemars éveillés et se faire passer pour un fou auprès de Sacha qui était au courant de son projet et qui le soutenait depuis le début. En songeant à lui, il décida de saisir son mobile de sa petite table de chevet et composa le numéro de son ami.

« Allô ? »

Un sourire maladroit s'installa sur les lèvres presque pâles du jeune homme, au son grave de Sacha avant de soupirer doucement faisant retentir une nouvelle fois la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Drew, c'est toi ? »

Il écarquilla ses yeux, doutant que le brun le connaissait de plus en plus jusqu'à deviner ses tics.

« Ouais. Euh...

- Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air bizarre.»

Il passa sa main sur son visage, hésitant à mentir à son ami alors qu'il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure afin de s'empêcher une nouvelle fois de soupirer.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver... »

Il entendit un petit rire au creux de son oreille comprenant que Sacha se moquait gentiment de lui. Il n'y avait rien de drôle, il n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute...

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, il faut juste que tu prennes ton courage à deux mains et aller la voir. » Déclara-t-il en sachant très bien de quoi Drew parlait.

Cela paraissait simple mine de rien, mais pour le jeune homme c'était tout le contraire. Il jouait sa vie là ! Bon... Peut-être pas sa vie, mais son avenir y comptait pour beaucoup. Et puis, Sacha pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait mais il n'était pas non plus à la meilleure place avec sa petite rouquine. Connaissant peu cette dernière, il devinait malgré lui qu'elle rendait son ami complètement dingue, dans tous les sens du terme bien évidemment, songea Drew dans un petit sourire rassurant.

« Et si elle-

- Il n'y aura pas de « et si » Drew, interrompit-il, elle va te dire oui, j'en suis sûr. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de le faire ? »

Puisque Sacha était persuadé que sa chérie allait accepter, pourquoi s'en faire, pensa amèrement le chevelu vert. Après tout, le brun la considérait comme sa petite sœur et il la connaissait par cœur.

« J-je... Putain, je crois que j'ai peur. »

C'était la première fois qu'il avouait à voix haute et à quelqu'un ce qu'il ressentait depuis deux semaines. Et oui, cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Drew avait songé à sauter le pas sans encore franchir la frontière.

« Tu veux que je viennes ? » Proposa-t-il.

Drew souffla doucement un petit « oui » qui l'irritait, sachant qu'il se sentait indépendant de son ami, l'obligeant à admettre qu'il n'arriverait à rien sans lui. Cette demande de mariage lui mettait dans tous ces états et qu'est-ce qu'il n'aimait pas se sentit frustrer par quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une demande en mariage. Pourquoi il devait toujours se sentir minable ? Il fallait seulement dire quelques mots, ce n'était pas si compliqué bordel !

OOOOO

« Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

Complètement pathétique. Il se sentait si pathétique. Agenouillé devant Sacha, il entendit ce dernier rigoler doucement, faisant accroître son regret d'avoir accepter que le brun soit venu.

« Jamais je n'aurai cru que je te verrai à genoux devant moi. »

Drew se releva tout en jetant un regard revolver à l'homme qui était debout en face de lui avant de soupirer grassement.

« Tu étais censé m'aider là ! »

Il entendit des excuses plats et complètements faux de la part de Sacha, lui faisant augmenter sons anxiété. Il avait eu une envie soudaine de le pulvériser par tous les moyens que son corps pouvait lui permettre avant de se dire que cet homme insouciant était sa seule chance de pouvoir réussir à franchir à l'étape supérieure : la demande en mariage.

« T'as peur que Flora te manges tout cru ou quoi ? »

Drew rougit violemment en se rappelant sa soirée assez chaude avec sa petite amie où cette dernière lui avait chuchoter sensuellement qu'elle voulait le manger tout cru. Il essaya d'effacer les souvenirs torrides de sa mémoire avant d'apercevoir le visage de Sacha en face de lui, voulant le sonder.

« Mais à quoi tu pensais ? »

À la jouissance qu'il s'était procuré auprès de sa petite amie lors d'une nuit mouvementée... Drew secoua doucement sa tête, rougissant de plus en plus avant de souffler un « rien » afin de répondre à la question de son ami devenu trop curieux.

« Elle rentre quand ? »

Drew comprit qu'il parlait de Flora et lui répondit que cette dernière avait prévu de rentrer aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Elle était partie faire du shopping avec sa mère et il avait bien entendu laisser sa chérie rejoindre cette dernière.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui ferais pas ta demande lorsqu'elle rentre ? »

Septique, Drew ne répondit pas au jeune homme tandis qu'il se perdit dans ses pensées, imaginant la scène. Elle sera épuisée, sans doutes tenant d'innombrables paquets entre ses mains l'empêchant de marcher correctement et il en était sûr que cela casserait l'instant romantique de sa demande en mariage.

« Hum... Non. »

Il l'entendit soupirer avant de le voir s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil de son salon, lui donnant envie lui aussi de s'asseoir. Il s'assit dans le canapé en face de lui avant que la voix de Sacha résonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce de séjour.

« Et tu as essayé lors d'un dîner dans un restaurant? »

Oui, il avait essayé de nombreuses fois mais sans succès. Sa gorge l'avait empêché de faire sortir ces foutus mots et à chaque minute qu'il passait à déguster leur repas dans un des restaurants réputés que Drew connaissait, il se sentait de moins en moins confiant, l'obligeant à céder à son angoisse. Il fallait le comprendre, ce n'était pas évident pour lui d'admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de la jeune femme. Il avait envisagé son futur avec elle et il avait encore dû mal à accepter qu'il n'avait simplement pas le cran de dire à haute voix devant sa petite amie qu'il la voulait pour toujours. Question de fierté.

« Ouais mais ça ne semble pas fonctionner...

- Et pendant une promenade ?

- Je n'ai pas réussi.

- Quoi ? Même en traînant dans un parc ?

- Sacha... » Soupira-t-il, las.

Il le voyait réfléchir, pensant qu'il lui était reconnaissant de vouloir l'aider alors que Sacha aurait pu très bien le laisser se débrouiller dans sa galère. Drew savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et il savait que Sacha était un très bon ami qui voulait toujours aider son entourage quelque soit le souci.

« Et si tu faisais un dîner surprise ? »

C'est qu'il n'était pas con en fait, songea Drew dans un semblant de sourire. Le problème c'est qu'il avait déjà essayé et il ne voulait pas réessayer de peur de donner des soupçons à Flora qui se demandera d'où venait cette soudaine grande attention envers elle. Pas qu'il ne s'occupait pas d'elle, loin de là, mais il préférait que cela soit inattendue et que la jeune femme ne se doute de rien.

« J'ai déjà fait.

- Un week-end à la mer ? A la montage, je-ne-sais-où... »

Il avait de l'idée pour un garçon faisant passé pour un débile profond songea-t-il dans un grand sourire sincère. Oui, Sacha pouvait être un débile profond quand il le voulait et parfois Drew se demandait comment sa petite rouquine pouvait le supporter aussi longtemps. Peut-être qu'il était, en fait, très intelligent...

« Hum... Je ne sais pas. Ça se trouve, cela ne va pas marcher...

- Putain Drew tu dis juste que tu l'aimes et que tu veux faire ta vie avec elle, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! » Haussa-t-il la voix en se levant du fauteuil.

Le chevelu vert doutait bien que cela finirait par rendre Sacha fou. Depuis le temps qu'il lui en parlait, le pauvre, il allait finir par le plaindre.

« On sort ? » Proposa-t-il, sachant que son ami avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il le vit acquiescer et prendre son manteau ainsi que son écharpe avant de faire de même et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de son appartement.

OOOOO

« Et pourquoi tu ne lui écris pas un petit mot ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon un mot.

- Non, pas de mot. »

Marchant dans les rues remplis de passants et de touristes, Drew n'arrivait pas à visualiser l'idée de Sacha. Il trouvait qu'écrire un mot, serait une façon d'être lâche. Il ne voulait pas faire croire à Flora qu'il n'était pas capable de lui dire en face qu'il espérait l'épouser. Il entendit une sonnerie de téléphone comprenant que c'était celui de Sacha. Il vit ce dernier sortir son cellulaire de sa poche avant d'apercevoir son sourire s'agrandir.

« Allô Ondine ? »

Ah oui, sa rouquine s'appelait Ondine. Drôle de nom... Toute façon Sacha était toujours attiré par les choses bizarres, et cette fille devait faire partit de ces personnes à caractère que le jeune homme adorait particulièrement. Drew avait bien remarqué que son ami avait des goûts parfois étranges quand il s'agissait de ses relations humaines. La preuve, ils étaient amis alors que c'était pratiquement impossible. Drew soupira dans un petit sourire, Sacha avait un don quand il s'agissait de se faire des amis. Il était son contraire un peu. Lui, qui était ordinairement assez solitaire, qui fuyait en générale la foule et les ennuis le voilà ami avec une personne complètement à l'aise avec son entourage et les inconnus, qui souriait souvent, qui aimait les moments simples ainsi que la compagnie. Ce qui l'avait plutôt rendu Drew curieux, c'était sa façon de se comporter avec sa petite amie, Ondine. Ils formèrent un couple sympathique malgré leurs étonnants caractères foudroyants.

« Je suis dehors là, avec Drew. »

Le concerné coula une œillade vers Sacha, songeant qu'il lui faisait perdre du temps. Surprenant, il ne dispute pas avec sa petite rouquine, remarqua le chevelu vert. C'était assez rare...

« Rah, mais pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on parle de ça ?! »

Ah, il avait peut-être pensé trop vite. Finalement il y aura une petite dispute entre Sacha et Ondine. Une dispute, aller une !

« Mais comment ça ? Mais si je t'assure que je suis avec Drew. »

Il s'avérait qu'Ondine ne faisait pas complètement confiance au pauvre Sacha... Drew l'entendit soupirer, signe qu'il cédait une nouvelle fois, sans doute avait-il marre de ces disputes qui gâchait bien sa relation avec sa petite amie. Pour la première fois, Drew avait de la compassion pour ce jeune homme qui voulait faire les choses bien dans son couple.

Quelques échanges téléphoniques plus tard, il vit Sacha ranger son mobile dans sa poche de son manteau avant de s'arrêter soudainement en plein milieu du trottoir.

« Drew ? Mais pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

- Je crois qu'il faut que tu rentres. »

Il vit les sourcils de Sacha froncer doucement avant de l'entendre lui répondre qu'il était là pour l'aider lorsque Drew lui prit par le col.

« Putain Sacha va voir ta meuf. »

Oui, depuis qu'il avait décidé de faire sa demande de mariage à Flora, Drew avait des sauts d'humeurs étranges ainsi qu'un vocabulaire qui ne le correspondait pas. Il en avait marre de savoir que son ami se disputait sans cesse pour tout et n'importe quoi avec sa copine et il voulait pour une fois intervenir, même s'il ne savait jamais bien s'y prendre avec le jeune homme.

« Eh, je crois que je suis assez grand pour savoir si je veux voir Ondine où non. » Répondit-il calmement.

Comment faisait-il pour garder autant de calme. Il le tenait fermement par son écharpe et lui, il ne faisait rien pour empêcher la situation de s'aggraver... En fait, la situation ne pouvait pas s'aggraver plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et Sacha le savait. Drew soupira, il commençait lui-aussi à bien le connaître...

« Si, tu vas la voir, sinon cette jolie écharpe blanche ce coloria en rouge, preuve que je t'aurai bien étrangeté avec ce joli tissu. Ça serait vraiment dommage, c'est vraiment de la bonne qualité. »

Il sentit le jeune homme se contracter dans un sourire gêné avant de croiser son regard presque moqueur, lui faisant arquer un sourcil. Ils devaient être ridicules devant les passants...

« T'es vraiment flippant, en fait. »

Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Drew avant de lâcher sa prise sur le jeune homme. C'était à cause de lui songea-t-il orgueilleusement, le vent d'automne lui caresser au visage. Après tout, c'était Sacha qui choisissait des amis bizarres.

« J'ai des sauts d'humeurs, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Mouais... Des sauts d'humeurs seulement avec moi. »

Il n'avait pas tort... Un autre sourire se faufila sur le visage androgyne du chevelu vert avant de glisser sa main à son cou, repensant à sa future demande en mariage.

« Je vais essayer de la faire ce soir. » Informa-t-il nerveusement, faisant sourire Sacha.

Il entendit ce dernier l'encourager avant de décider de reprendre son chemin, rappelant son ami qu'il devait partir rejoindre sa petite rouquine.

« Bon OK, j'y vais. À plus tard Drew ! »

Il le vit lui saluer de la main tout en commençant à courir entre les badauds, le sourire innocent aux lèvres, rendant Drew curieux. Comment faisait-il pour sourire autant ? Il soupira, parfois il ne comprendra jamais Sacha.

OOOOO

Embrassant son cou chaud, il l'entendit glousser gentiment avant de sentir sa main lui chatouiller son torse. Il était vingt heures et Flora était en pleine séance d'essayage afin de montrer ce qu'elle avait acheté à son petit ami lorsque ce dernier ne pouvant plus lui résister, l'avait coincer dans la salle de bain dans un sourire coquin et rempli de sous-entendu. La voyant défilé dans de diverses tenues, il n'avait pas arrêté de la reluquer, songeant à quelle point elle était belle. Elle l'avait rendu complètement dingue. Il mordilla doucement la lobe de son oreille, tandis qu'il sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou, lui rendant une sensation agréable dans son corps entier. Sa nouvelle robe à moitié défaite, Flora attrapa sauvagement ses lèvres, se collant encore plus contre le jeune homme qui la saisit par les jambes, la faisant soulever alors qu'il la colla fermement contre le mur carrelé de la salle d'eau. Leurs soupirs s'entrechoquèrent dans la chaleur humaine qui se créait petit à petit dans l'étroite pièce avant qu'un gémissement féminin retentit brusquement.

« Drew..., soupira-t-elle d'aise, tu es très entreprenant ce soir. »

Il pu la voir sourire entre ses quelques mèches défaites, lui collant sur son visage mignon, avant de l'embrasser, lui forçant à mêler sa langue avec la sienne dans un fougueux baiser. Cela faisait presque trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et il avait toujours été heureux avec elle, pensa Drew en glissant sa main au niveau des fesses de la jeune femme. Il la voulait entièrement, il voulait qu'elle soit complètement à lui. Il sentit la jeune femme lui suçoter son épaule nu avant de décider d'aller plus loin avec elle. Il l'apporta jusqu'au lavabo où la brune prit ce dernier comme appui afin de permettre au jeune homme de céder à ses caprices. Il la vit mettre ses mains à sa ceinture, comprenant qu'elle voulait la même chose que lui. Et sans attendre il desserra sa ceinture, faisant baisser de plus en plus son pantalon alors que son membre s'affermir encore plus qu'auparavant. Dans la précipitation que l'effervescence leur provoquait, les deux amants se laissèrent aller dans une volupté commune avant que la jeune femme gémit de nouveau face au coup de rein de son petit ami. Leurs corps en sueurs se glissèrent mutuellement l'un contre l'autre, augmentant le plaisir qui s'était installé entre eux. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse. Il fallait qu'il lui dise qu'il voulait vivre sa vie complètement avec elle. Il voulait souffrir à ses cotés, sentir le bonheur avec elle, toucher les joies qu'apportait la vie avec elle. Et dans un autre gémissement de plaisir, Drew l'embrassa son cou en même temps que le va-et vient s'enchaîna provoquant à la jeune femme une accumulé de jouissance.

« Flora... » Murmura-t-il, contrôlé par le désir qui tanguait dans ses yeux verts.

Il sentit une griffure sur son dos, faite intentionnellement par la jeune femme, déclenchant malgré lui une fièvre sans nom au jeune homme, qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter dans ses gestes. Une nouvelle fois, un coup de rein se fit ressentir plus fort, lâchant un soupir extrême à la petite brunette.

« Épouse-moi. »

Les gémissements de la jeune femme s'accentuèrent de plus en plus, avant que cette dernière s'obligea à croiser le regard charnel de son compagnon dans le sien, réalisant ce qui venait de lui dire. Elle esquissa un sourire franc, avant d'embrasser follement le jeune homme dans un geste presque farouche alors que Drew appréhendait malgré lui la réponse de la brune avant de sentir sa bouche remonter à son oreille.

« Oui, je veux t'épouser. » Entendit-il au creux de son oreille.

Par cette simple réponse, le jeune homme augmenta la cadence de son va-et-vient, soulagé par cette tension qui s'était créée depuis qu'il avait réussit à faire sa demande de mariage. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il la ferait dans un moment pareil, il n'aurait jamais songé qu'il lui demanderait dans la salle de bain, à moitié nu. Comme quoi, on pouvait s'y attendre à tout.

La jouissance leur venait de plus en plus, leur rendant de plus en plus épuisé et en sueur alors qu'un gémissement commun se fit entendre dans la salle d'eau, obligeant le jeune homme à se dégager de Flora. Cette dernière, essoufflée et heureuse, descendit du lavabo et retira sa robe à moitié défaite, en la mettant complètement à terre dans un petit bruit métallique. Drew qui l'observait, lui jeta un regard curieux avant de caresser son visage rougit par l'effort. Maintenant qu'elle était devenue enfin sa fiancée, il se sentait plus apaisé que jamais. Il sentit la petite main dans la sienne, l'emmenant jusqu'à la douche où il comprit ce que Flora voulait faire. Il débarra son pantalon qui était tombé entre-temps à ses pieds avant de retirer complètement son boxer et de suivre sa dulcinée afin de partager une douche brûlante avec elle.

OOOOO

Vingt-trois heures, Flora et Drew étaient enfin dans leur lit et savouraient la chaleur de leur couverture ainsi que leurs bras enlacés l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme entendit sa chère et tendre bailler avant de lui dire qu'il serait peut-être temps d'éteindre la lumière pour dormir. La jeune femme approuva avant qu'une sonnerie brève retentit dans la pièce à coucher faisant poser les orbes verts de Drew sur sa petite table de chevet où il vit l'écran de son cellulaire s'illuminer.

Il tendit le bras, curieux de qui pouvait lui envoyé un texto à cette heure-là avant de former un sourire sur ses lèvres à la vue du prénom qui s'affichait sur son portable. Il ouvrit le message, lissant les quelques mots inscrits sur l'écran blanc avant de lâcher un petit rire donnant curiosité à Flora.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Le jeune homme replaça son téléphone mobile sur le petit meuble avant d'éteindre la lumière et de se retourner vers sa compagne dans un petit sourire moqueur dissimulé par le noir total de la chambre.

« Tu ne me croiras jamais si je te le dis. »

Il ferma ses paupières auprès de la jeune femme, songeant à Sacha qui était maintenant dans une belle galère, souriant de nouveau à ce texto qu'il lui avait été adressé :

_« Merde. Tu m'as porté la poisse ! Ondine m'a parlé de gosses et de mariage. Il faut que tu m'aides ! » _

# # #

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, malgré que je me suis relue =-)

J'espère que ce OS vous a plu.

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour que je sache ce que vous avez aimé/ moins aimé.


End file.
